The technology relates to the field of measuring failure loads on truss structures. In particular, it relates to exerting an incrementally increasing load on a model structure, and measuring the failure load in a demonstrative and engaging manner as part of an educational curriculum.
In teaching a science or engineering curriculum, it is important to allow students to experiment with their own designs. Environments that allow for exploration, interaction and engagement tend to encourage learning. Such an environment stimulates intellectual curiosity and helps young learners develop into independent learners. However, the classic “chalk-and-talk” style lectures generally fail to encourage this type of experimental learning. Instead, the curriculum is narrowly confined, creativity is stifled, and learning is hindered. The disclosed technology provides a useful tool for creating an atmosphere of continuous give-and-take between students and educators, and an adaptive learning environment.
In an initial trial, students are given materials and broad objectives, but all content-based information is withheld. Rather than build from a template, students are encouraged think creatively. Students will make a series of predictable mistakes, but they will learn more from their own design mistakes than from a traditional lecture.
But traditional truss measurement devices are unsuitable for this type of creative experimentation. They fail to adapt to the different truss styles and sizes that students create. Through careful research in the field of engineering education, the inventors have identified the most common student design errors. The disclosed apparatus was developed to adaptably accept all of the most common student designs.
For example, many students build bridges with square trusses. These square trusses tend to lean and give on a sideways break. The disclosed technology provides an apparatus that anticipates these design errors, and measures the failure load in an engaging and educational fashion. When measuring failure loads, the disclosed design keeps the student structure (the workpiece) readily visible to the entire class.
Furthermore, where a measurement device is too complicated, students fail to engage in the curriculum. The disclosed apparatus is designed to provide a simplified, collapsible, affordable, and stylish educational tool.